1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information providing device, information providing server, vehicle assistance system, a navigation device, and a charging cable.
2. Related Art
Techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-102102, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-267561, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-110050, Japanese Patent No. 3919009, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-79456, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-77267 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-252118 are known as techniques for feeding power to electric-powered motor vehicles. Information display devices for vehicles for calculating the fuel efficiencies of the vehicles and displaying the calculated fuel efficiencies are also known (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-189144).
A shortage of the remaining capacity in a battery installed on a vehicle and absence of a charging station nearby necessitates an action such as call for an emergency vehicle. This results in great inconvenience as the battery cannot be charged timely.